Icarus the Falcon
Concept and Creation Meanwhile on the hype train for Sonic Forces I wanted to make a bird character who was just really fucking cool that I can probably re-make in game so yeah. Personality Once Icarus has her mind set on something, she never gives it up. No, seriously she never gives up and it is a little scary, not because she goes for the requirements, but because she will always try to outrank every single person who does the same thing. She never leaves with anything less than "best", and never stops until she is the best. That being said Icarus is highly competitive, and extremely stubborn. It is not a good idea to challenge her as she will do everything in her power to win. Though she does have a fragile ego. She tries to overcompensate for it, but is very insecure about her few flaws and screw-ups and lets them dictate her life. History Icarus comes from a subspecies of bird that actually do have wings (because for some dumb reason none of the bird characters in Sonic have wings yet Rouge who is a bat is totally allowed to have wings). However, her wings were deformed at birth and caused a lot of pain for her, so she had a surgical procedure to remove them. Her people were all about flying, but since she was wingless, she was essentially disabled to them. Never able to fit in, and always treated like she was weak and helpless even though she was quite capable on the ground. She began to resent this extreme pity and took it upon herself to try and find any way to get in the air. But nothing she did herself worked for years and years. That is, until an inventor in the town saw her frustration and offered his help. He built for her the "Talons", a device capable of grappling onto objects and flinging Icarus into the air. After a lot of practice and many tweaks, she had begun to master it by the time she was losing her down feathers. It is tradition among her people to celebrate the new generation's loss of down feathers and growth of adult feathers. The fledglings would take their first flight together in the ceremony. But Icarus was determined to shine above them all. She went walking onto the lineup where none expected to see her, donning her Talons. The onlookers tried to stop her, assured that she would fall and get hurt, but they were too late. She had already launched off with the others, and with her power and skill, flew higher than any of them could ever dream. This was the defining moment that let everyone know she was no longer the helpless, flightless little girl anymore. From that day on she had been utilizing her skills all around the town, but she felt that ambition to do something even greater. At the age of eighteen, Icarus left her home and went to bigger cities. The skyscrapers helped her utilize her skills even better after all. But seeing how rampant crime was in the city, she was inspired to fight against this, and thus began training to become a bounty hunter. Currently, she has had a short few years of experience and is very decent at her job, but she is far from the best. However, she is still climbing to the top, taking on bigger and badder criminals she's assigned to. Abilities Trivia *Her weapons were based on the double clawshots from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. However, they end up functioning more like the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment from Attack on Titan. *And her outfit is slightly inspired by D.Va's Junker and Scavenger skins from Overwatch. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fancharacters